Currently, a polarizing film comprised of a polyvinyl alcohol (hereinafter referred to occasionally as “PVA”)-based resin having oriented iodine is used in various optical displays for televisions, mobile phones, PDAs and others. Further, in recent years, a need for thickness reduction of the polarizing film has been becoming greater and greater (the following Patent Document 1).